Mirrors
by KlaineMadness
Summary: Set after Wemma's wedding in series 4 Finale. Nothing more to say except, oh yeah... (A lot of) KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE! That is all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little fic for Klaine. Set after Wemma's Wedding at the end of series 4. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to I do not own glee, the songs or the characters mentioned in this fiction.**

**Follow, Fav, Review please! There will be another chapter, I'm just in the process of writing it.**

**I know It's another proposal story but I was just in my head and I had to write it down so here it is.  
**

Blaine's POV

Everyone went to Breadstix shortly after the ceremony for a proper celebration. Emma had booked ahead for a private party and except for the waiters and staff, it was just the glee club members, some old and some new, and the newlyweds. There was champagne, singing and dancing. Santana and Brittany were singing a beautifully harmonized duet with the band backing them up on the platform at the back and a few people glanced up to the stage to watch the performance especially Sam who was trying to have a conversation with me but I was too distracted with Kurt, he just looked so perfect with his smile lighting up the room as he sat with Mercedes two booths over giggling and chatting. They were glancing over at Emma and Will probably discussing how cute the little ceremony was or how much of a perfect couple they were.

I noticed the music had stopped and Brittany and Santana were making their way off the stage, Brittany walked towards Sam who had met her halfway and they gave each other a hug with Sam praising her on her performance while Santana Looked at them for a second then went to sit with Kurt and Mercedes. Marley and Jake walked onto the platform and picked up the abandoned microphones. The first notes of a thousand years by Christina Perri started to play, Will took Emma's hand and led her to an empty space on the floor for their first dance as Husband and Wife. All of the people in the room looked at them in awe. It was a Perfect scene like something out of a romcom. I looked over at Sam, he had wet cheeks and was now sat at a table at the back with Brittany, they looked deep in conversation. Mike Chang, Artie, Joe and Ryder were discussing a song to sing with all the boys. Sugar, Unique and Kitty were quietly admiring Jake and Marley's chemistry on stage and I was sat with Tina who was trying to talk to me about Mike but I was hardly listening. I was Nervous, so nervous. My Mind came up with various scenarios and answers. I wondered if his Dad would have told him about what I was intending to do. Maybe he was right especially with the Finn and Rachel story last year. I lost my train of thought when a door slammed, I wondered who it was, looking at each person on the table my eyes darted to Brittany and Sam's table and saw brittany in tears, Sam must have stormed out during their conversation. He was my best friend I had to go and find him

"Blaine? Blaine!" I heard Tina yell as she realized I was walking away.

"Sorry, Tina. I'm gonna go and find Sam." I said without turning around. I was walking towards the door and passed Kurt's booth.

Kurt was still absentmindedly talking and laughing with Santana and Mercedes. As I passed them, I saw Santana getting up to leave.

"Hey look I'm going to go and see if Brits okay. Don't wait up." Santana said turning to walk over to Brittany. I heard her mumble a quiet "Damn, Trouty Mouth!"

"Ok" Mercedes and Kurt said in unison not really caring and instead keeping a busy eye on everybody and gossiping about each person.

"Oh! Hey Blaine. Enjoying the wedding?" Mercedes asked me as she noticed me walking by and turning my way nudging Kurt in the arm as she did so. Kurt turned my way and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. It's good." I said stopping to talk to them and glanced nervously at Kurt. He still had his attention on me. "I was just going to go and look for Sam, you know make sure he is OK." Mercedes nodded and smiled at me.

"Oh." Kurt said strangely disappointed.

"What's the matter? I asked.

"It's nothing, I just thought maybe... maybe you would sing with me?" Kurt asked innocently.

I was actually planning to go and find Sam make sure he was ok and talk to him about something, anything to take my mind of panicking just for a bit. But what bad could a Duet with Kurt, the most beautiful human on the earth, do?

Suddenly Santana had started yelling and we all turned to realize that Sam had re-entered the restaurant. Brittany was trying to calm her down and to be honest I don't think Sam could care less about the various lip insults that were being fired his way. A couple of seconds later Santana had calmed down and people had lost interest in the yelling match Santana was having with her self all except Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine. Santana sat back down at the little table at the back while Sam gave Brittany a sad smile and mouthed 'sorry' to her then made his way to wear Tina was sitting. He passed me and tried to give me a happy smile that only turned to a sad one.

"Yeah, sure let's go. This crowd needs a bit of cheering up." I suddenly found a bit of my confidence and grabbed his hand to pull him over to the empty platform. Soon him and Kurt were having a quick discussion about the perfect song to sing.

After a few suggestions from Kurt, I had an idea. "Mirrors by Justin Timberlake." Kurt gave me a smile. "I love that song! Go grab the mics." Kurt said enthusiastically. I smiled widely grabbed the two microphones and passed one to Kurt who simply smiled. I stood on the platform while Kurt instructed the band. 2 seconds later and the familiar song had began to play while the beautifully porcelain skinned boy came up and stood next to me. I started the duet off:

_Aren't you something to admire, Cause your shine is something like a mirror, And I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side._

It felt like everyone was staring at us even though I knew only a few people were paying attention to the performances on the stage. I saw Kurt was looking at me, I turned to my side and made eye contact and I saw that spark again in his eyes and he was looking into mine deeply. The chorus music started,

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me, The biggest seat is set in my heart, There's a space that now you hold, It's like your my mirror, My Mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger, With anyone else beside of me, And now it's clear as this promise, That we're making, Two reflections into one_

I love this song it reminds me of the relationship with Kurt, it had so much meaning and I choose it in the hope Kurt would see through my ulterior motive of singing it. I felt so at peace singing with Kurt but every time I felt that velvet box in my pocket it made me remember why I was so nervous again. Kurt had started to sing his part while looking over the crowd.

_Aren't you somethin', an original Cause it doesn't seem really as simple, And I can't help but stare , Cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you, You reflect me, I love that about you, And if I could, I would look at us all the time._

Emma and Will had once again came up to the dance floor this time joined by other couples, Brittany and Sam who were quietly slow dancing besides Santana and Mercedes who were having a bit of a tipsy giggly dance, Ryder and Kitty had also began to dance slowly along with Artie and Sugar but Unique, Tina, Marley, Joe and Mike had remained talking in the corner booth. We both turned to look at one another again.

_Yesterday is history, Tomorrow's a mystery, I can see you lookin' back at me, Keep your eyes on me, Baby, keep your eyes on me._

The chorus then started again and we kept close eye contact, body's close enough to feel each other's breath. I never wanted the song to end, I was gaining a bit more confidence with each note and soon the nerves and everything else was a blur in the back of my mind, I was lost in the blueness of His eyes, the hotness of his breath and just the perfectness that was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

As the last few notes of the song drifted out, Everyone joined the rest of the group in discussing nationals in L.A. All except me and Kurt. Instead we stood still on the platform still keeping the closeness of the contact between eye and body. We were lost in each others eyes but were quickly brought back down to earth when Santana and Mercedes came up to the platform gesturing for us to get off so they could take to the stage.

"Come on, pretty ponies scooch! Me and 'Cedes gots to gets our groove on." Santana said drunkenly.

As they stepped off the platform, I remembered the thing I had been intending to do all night and put my hand in my pocket just to check it was still there. Meanwhile Kurt had started to walk to an empty booth. Before he had a chance to sit down I asked him the question I had been dying to ask all night.

"Kurt, can I speak to you please?" I asked coming off a bit more nervous than maybe I wanted to. I heard a few 'ooos' from Sugar and Kitty but Tina told them to shut up and gave me an encouraging smile. Kurt looked over to Santana and Mercedes who were almost falling over, giggling into a mixed up version of a ke$ha song, he then followed me outside the door laughing a little at the performance he had just witnessed.

Kurt and I walked to the quiet secluded park on the other side of the road opposite to the loud restaurant.

"So... what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked as we walked to the empty park.

"You'll see" I replied a bit more confidently than I actually was. Kurt just turned to me with a confused expression then went back to enjoying the peacefulness of the park we had now reached. "Here's perfect" I said and stopped in my tracks. Kurt had stopped also and was now probably feeling even more confused.

"Umm... Ok?"Kurt asked confused.

"Look Kurt" I said grabbing his hand. Kurt was smiling at the touch of our hands. It always sent sparks flying through my fingertips. Which made my heart pound even more harder in my chest. I fiddled with the velvet case in my pocket. "Ever since we met, I knew there was something special between us and the chemistry was unbelievable." Kurt was just smiling already knowing this. "I love you Kurt and I know I hurt you but I'm so sorry for that."

"I know." He said quietly.

"You are my soul mate and I want to spend every day of my life knowing your their by my side. And that's why..." I paused to kneel down on one knee. I had to do this properly. Kurt gasped and I was unsure exactly what his facial expression was, I was to nervous to look and instead kept my face staring down to the ground. I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket and opened it to reveal the stunning diamond ring inside. A loud gasp escaped the older boy's mouth. And I looked up to see a stunned Kurt looking speechlessly at the box.

"B-Blain-" Kurt started but I cut him off.

"Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" I asked Sweetly and nervously.

There was an awkward silence. And Then Kurt began to speak.

"Blaine, I-I can't marry you..." Kurt said with watery eyes and an unrecognisable tone in his voice. My eyes began to water and before I could stop them tears were running down my face, this was the worst scenario and I couldn't face the explanation. I was so glad nobody was around. I'd made a fool out of myself. I couldn't face it any longer. I forgot about the party, about Sam and Tina wondering where I went and ran as fast as I could hearing Kurt call after me and not knowing where in hell I was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ It is again Blaine's POV. Anyways here's the second chapter.**

**(Once again I do not own glee, any of the characters in it or anything else you may recognize)**

"Hey dude!" Sam said walking over to my table. "Where'd you go last night?"

"Umm... I had to get home, you know family emergency." I lied. I came to the library for peace, to think but mainly so I wouldn't have to answer any questions about my sudden disappearance last night. Sam took a seat opposite me. I raised my book to cover my face so he wouldn't try to read my facial expression. He reached over and lowered the book covering my face.

"C'mon, don't lie to me. Is it something to do with Kurt?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I gave him a death glare and he lost the smirk that had been on his face as he realized it was something serious. "Do you want to talk about it? Cause you know that helps." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, to answer your question yes it is something to do with Kurt and no I don't want to talk about it." I said standing up and grabbing my bag hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

"No, wait does it have something to do with you know, the proposal thing." I just stood there and didn't reply. "Oh god dude, he said no didn't he?" Again I made no comment, I felt my eyes beginning to water and closed them to make sure no tears would roll down. Next thing I know Sam was giving me a hug. "It's alright, come on let's go."

"Go where?" I asked a bit tearily.

"Glee. Where else?" He said with a smile. I had totally forgotten about glee club I was hoping to just go home.

"You'll have to deal without me today. I don't feel like it."

"We need you. We're going to start to prepare for nationals." I could tell he was trying to persuade me but it wasn't working.

"Sorry Sam." I said as I walked out the library and headed towards the parking lot. I walked past the side doors of the auditorium and couldn't resist. Seeing if it was free. It was deserted, just what I was hoping for. I went to sit at the piano and started fiddling with the keys. I started to play familiar tunes. And decided on one I had been learning to play. I rested my elbow on the edge of the Piano and began the first few notes of Moulin Rouge's Come what may. I started to hum along to the familiar song.

Kurt had made me watch Moulin Rouge after I said that I'd never seen it. He said he loved the movie and couldn't believe I'd never watched it before. We sat down on his bed and cuddled while watching the movie with popcorn. He started to sing along with come what may and said he dreamed of it as his wedding song. I thought it was adorable. And ever since then I had been learning to play the song on the piano while also learning the lyrics and the next time we watched it, Kurt was shocked at my memorisation of the lyrics after only seeing it once. We began to sing to it together and talked about how it would be the song at our wedding.

As I remembered the memory a single tear ran down my cheek and I smiled faintly. I wiped the tear with my cardigan sleeve and continued playing.

As soon as the final note on the piano sounded out, I heard a faint clapping noise.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." I said apologetically. The person clapping came more into light and I immediately recognized the tall, pale skinned boy making his way down the carpeted steps. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Well, my flight doesn't leave until tomorrow and I thought after the way things ended last night I should explain." He said walking towards the piano where I sat. There was a still silence. "Great song by the way." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said defensively. I didn't want him to know how much the rejection hurt last night but I am guessing he already had an idea after the way I ran off.

" Blaine," He sat on a stool just beside the piano and looked at me. I looked down pretending to examine the piano keys, not wanting to do this. "Look at me" He said, his hand gently reaching for my chin to pull my face up to look at him. I stared into his eyes, his blue, blue eyes and he stared back. "Like I said, I should explain. I-" he continued but I cut him off.

"Please don't." I said sadly.

"Just listen please." Kurt was still looking deep into my eyes and I just nodded agreeing not to butt in anymore. "The reason I said no is because of what happened last year."

"Finn and Rachel?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "Look at what happened with them."

"But that's different, we're not Finn and Rachel."

"I know we're not but to everyone else this will be that story all over again."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks? I Love you Kurt and I want to marry you."

"I love you two, I do and that's why I said no." I looked at him with a confused expression, what the hell was he going on about, surely if he loved me, he'd want to marry me too. "Look, I'm not saying I never want to get married to you. All I'm saying is that maybe we should wait a bit longer. We're not even dating, Blaine."

"I know but-" I said with watery eyes.

"No buts." Kurt said with a smile. He took my hand in his own and continued. "I was up all night thinking how I could make this right and I had an idea."

"What?" I asked with tears starting to roll down my cheeks again. I closed my eyes. I couldn't stop them. Kurt's hand reached out and wiped two tears from my cheek.

"We Could give it another shot by Starting over." He said. Handing me a packet of tissues from his pocket.

"What do you mean?" I said wiping tears away with a tissue. His hand let go of mine and held it out in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He said, instructing me to shake his hand. I smiled and decided to play along.

"Blaine." I said shaking his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Blaine."

"Same to you Kurt." We Both Laughed and I felt my heart relax for the first time in days. Kurt started to get up.

"Come on." He said as he stood up and reached for my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and felt him pull me up.

"Glee of course. We've got to go and make sure you do everything you can to win that nationals trophy!" He said a little bit loudly than intended. He dragged Blaine and once they got to the door, Kurt stopped and turned around and said "Oh and I would hang onto that ring if I was you, it may come in handy later." He smiled and pecked me on the lips before once again interlacing our fingers and taking a fast walk towards the choir room.

**(AN/ There probably will be another chapter maybe or another story soon cause I am quite enjoying writing Klaine stuff so yeah./AN) **

**(AN/ Also just wanted to say RIP Cory and may all our thoughts and prayers be with his loved ones and Lea/AN) xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, I really couldn't think what to write. If there are any errors. I'm sorry it's midnight and I'm tired but I really wanted to finish this. I was also working on two other stories which I will post soon as I have already done one chapter of one story. Think I'm gonna do a 4th chapter because I got a few ideas when writing this. Anyway Chapter 3 of Mirrors, here you go. A/N**

**Disclaimer: Once again don't own glee, the characters or songs. **

**Please R&R, Fav and Follow.**

Kurt's POV.

Blaine and I entered the choir room. Tina ran up to Blaine and hugged him. "Blaine, Sam said you weren't coming!" Tina said excitedly. Sam looked over and smiled. Tina looked at me. "Kurt? I didn't know you were still here" She said giving him a me a light hug as well. "Yeah, my flight doesn't leave until tomorrow. So I thought I'd stick around for a bit." Tina smiled and dragged us both to sit down with her and Marley.

"Guys." Mr Shue started but was cut off by Marley. "Umm. Mr Shue what about Ryder?" She asked as everybody listened intently. "Ryder's quit. He came to me earlier and said he wouldn't be coming today. I tried to persuade him but... He was a great addition to this club but if he wants to quit, there is nothing I can do to stop him." Everybody's faces looked disappointed and saddened. "Look guys, I know it's sad news but like I said there's nothing I can do." He paused before continuing. "Now Regionals was fantastic but I think with nationals we should up the ante. Jake c'mon down here I would like to showcase some of your dancing and Marley I would love for you to be lead vocals on this one song. I think it would be great for the set list I've already planned. I think you guys are really going to love it." Mr Shue Said entering the room as everyone sat down either listening or pretending to listen. I thought about it being obviously too early to start planning nationals but Mr Shue always did like to think ahead. Jake smiled at the mention of his name and stepped down off the platform with Marley to join Mr Shue. They started to practise while some people watched and others chatted to one another.

A lyric less track began to play whilst Jake began to bust some moves. Mr Shue was guiding him. I knew Mr Shue could dance but also knew he didn't know much about choreography. Blaine was talking to Tina. "Sam told me why you ran out the other night." She said still happily smiling. Blaine looked at her worryingly, I knew that if she knew the real reason he wouldn't want her to announce it within earshot of everyone in the room. "It's fine." She said. Blaine gave her a confused look. "Sam told me you had a family emergency. I don't want to pry but I do hope everything's OK now." Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it's fine now." He said looking at Kurt smiling. "Thanks Tina for your concern." She smiled. Mr Shue told Jake to take a quick break while he talked with Marley. Marley looked dreamily at Jake but was soon back to earth when Mr Shue started to talk to her and showed her the songs he'd already thought about. "If you could practice this song. I think it would be fantastic. Really wow the crowd." He said pointing to a song on a sheet of paper and patting her on the back. He passed another sheet of paper to Marley and she walked over to a stool nearly tripping over as she kept her eyes on the sheet. Kitty had her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing being the only one who, besides myself had noticed Marley's tremble in her step. Tina had gone over to Unique Sugar, Artie and Joe. Sugar put her hand over her mouth and gasped at something Unique told her. I thought it must be 'shocking' news. Doing imaginable air quotes in my head. I brought my head to look at Blaine and realized he was staring back lovingly. I smiled and he returned it. I took his hand and held it tightly but not hurtful tight. He smiled even wider and I turned to look at Marley. Jake was dancing his way over to her, he took her hand and kissed it gently.

Tina came back over and told Blaine and I the news that Sugar had found so shocking. Apparently Marley told Unique earlier that they were stopping the girls' favorite food in the cafeteria. Suddenly I remembered the time coach Sue banished tots and Mercedes decided to fight back by starting what could only be described as a 'tot riot' amongst students in the cafeteria.  
"Shocking." I remarked sarcastically. "I know, I don't get it either. I don't even like the stuff." She made a disgusted face and shivered. "How somebody could eat them and like them astonishes me." "Well people eat them by-" Blaine started with a smile on his face but what was cut off almost immediately by Tina. "Don't you get smart with me Blaine Anderson." Tina said giving him a disapproving look. Blaine laughed. Their friendship was cute, I thought smiling at the pair. Tina moved her eyes to our still laced together hands and made an shocked face. Her finger pointed moving from me to Blaine and back again. "Are you two back together?" She said a small smirk beginning to spread across her face. "yep." Blaine said happily. Squeezing my hand. I Smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded to Tina. She made an awe sound, leaped up from her chair and gave them both a hug. Not giving them room to breathe and causing their hands to drop to their sides.  
"Tina.. need to.. breathe." I said breathlessly. "Oh, right. Sorry." She said releasing them from the hug. Unique and Sugar were looking over curiously. "Can I tell them?" She said almost begging. We both nodded she was going to with their permission or without anyway. "Thank you." She said kissing them both on the cheek, bursting with excitement. She told Unique, Sugar, Artie, Joe and Sam, who was on the row in front, and they all looked over in awe, all beaming.

Jake returned to his seat next to Kitty. Tina had returned back to her seat also and it felt like she kept watching us which made me a feel little freaked out not seeing her full expression, afraid it was going to be a jealous one but then again half the glee club was now staring at me and Blaine with happy expressions. To be honest I was quite enjoying the attention.

"Mr Shue?" Marley was still sitting on a round black stool on the floor. Mr Shue looked at her. "Yes, Marley?" He asked a bit confused. "Please may I sing something?" "Yeah, sure what are you going to sing?" He asked. "Well I thought in order to celebrate our win at Regionals and your wedding, I would like to sing one of my new favorite songs. 22 by Taylor Swift." Mr Shue gestured at the floor. "Take it away." He said taking a seat on one of the many spare chairs. The music began and Marley stood up preparing to sing.

_It feels like a perfect night to _

_dress up like hipsters _

_and make fun of our exes._

Everybody started to sing back up. Blaine began tapping his feet to the beat of the drums and guitar as well as a few other people including myself.

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_to fall in love with strangers._

_Yeahhh._

_We're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical _

_Oh yeah. _

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, _

_It's time._

Kitty Leaped out of her seat and began singing the song with Marley. Most of the glee club got up to dance. Including Blaine who was attempting to drag me down. I didn't even try to resist. I took his hand he was holding out towards me and ran down to join the others. All chairs were empty even Mr Shue's. He had been dragged by Sugar and Kitty to dance with them.

_I don't know about you_

_but I'm feeling twenty two._

_Everything will be alright if_

_You keep me next to you!_

Marley and Kitty sang together. Dancing next to each other and leading the new directions out of the choir room, down the hall and into the auditorium. Everybody running and singing at the same time.

_You don't know about me but I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're twenty two ooo. _

_Twenty two ooo._

Everybody was now singing together loudly, enjoying every second of the song. A low voice had begun singing from by the side entrance, everybody turned around to find Ryder making his way down the steps leading up to the stage.

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_This is place is too crowded,_

_too many cool kids._

Kitty ran down and gave him a hug, linking her arm with his and walking back up to the stage. He smiled at this gesture. They both reached the stage and with everybody still singing, they surrounded him with hugs.

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_we ditch the whole scene_

_and end up dreaming instead of sleeping._

_Yeahhhh._

Marley began the chorus again with Artie, Kitty and Blaine singing with her. I stood with Tina and Sugar enjoying being part of the glee club once again and enjoying being with my friends. The chorus ended and Blaine grabbed my arm dragging me to the front of the stage to dance with him. Marley sang with Jake and Kitty beside them dancing with Ryder and Joe.

_You look like bad news,_

_I gotta have you_

_I gotta have you._

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling twenty two,_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you._

_You don't know about me but I'll but you want to _

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're twenty two ooo._

_..._

_You look like bad news, _

_I gotta have you_

_I gotta have you ooo._

The song came to an end and everybody threw their fist in the air. Mr Shue gave them a clap from on the stage, he had a massive smile on his face and a proud look as he glanced over the group. "Amazing guys. Amazing!" Everybody smiled at his praise. I'd missed this. NYADA was great and I loved it but the atmosphere at McKinley was so energetic and the way everyone treated everyone as family. Sure it was only my first year and I hadn't really quite got used to NYADA yet but McKinley will always be the place where a young teenage boy with big dreams of Broadway became who he is today working at Vogue and going to one of the best performing arts colleges in New York. He will also never forget that this is where he had his Diva-off with Rachel, where he'd prepared for many competitions, where he'd sung Sit down when your rocking your boat with Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel, how he'd became a kicker on the football team helping them with the game by teaching them the dance to single ladies, became a cheerio, where he'd done many school assemblies including one that ended in a 'sex riot', it was also where he'd pretended to have a crush on Rachel, where he'd been slushied numerous times and even slushied himself once for Finn when he had had a crush on his now step-brother and mostly how he'd made friends from others schools especially Dalton. I looked over at Blaine at this thought who was talking excitedly with Tina. A memory flashed into my mind.

_"Next time don't forget you jacket new kid._ _You'll fit right in." He said straightning Kurt's jacket collar. "Now if you'll excuse me." The handsome boy known as Blaine made his way over to some other students who began to harmonize Katy Perry's teenage dream in the background. Blaine sang his heart out with the song which he obviously knew very well glancing over at Kurt from time to time making Kurt's heart skip a beat._

I smiled at Blaine, he looked at me once again returning the smile and winked. He returned to telling Tina something which made her laugh loudly. I was happy but in a couple of hours the 6 o'clock flight to new York would leave and I'd be on it.


End file.
